


Sinatra

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Frank Sinatra., M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: This is just pure fluff. No plot, whatsoever.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 6





	Sinatra

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is such a lazy fic.

"Jonny, The only reason you like this movie is because Sinatra's in it." 

Richie, with a wide grin painted on His face, tossed an arm around Jon's shoulders and tugged him close, barely even paying attention to _Ocean's Eleven,_ which wouldn't be such a bad choice for movie night, except it was the version from the 60s, and Richie didn't mind an occasional classic, he really didn't, it was just that it was _boring._

"So?" Jon, pretending to be oblivious, shrugged and curled a little closer toward Richie, smiling in satisfaction once He was comfortable. 

"So...What's Your obsession with him?' 

Jon's smile morphed into a grin, and He pulled Richie down into a kiss, which was admittedly a much better answer than Richie had been expecting. "Are you even related to him, like, for sure?" Richie asked when they pulled away. 

Jon snuggled closer, "I don't know." 


End file.
